Homecoming, Babe?
by chromatose
Summary: It's Homecoming Asking Week at World Academy, and Gilbert Beilschmidt knows exactly who to ask, not to mention the totally awesome way he's gonna ask him. Now if only he'd quit laughing his ass off...and join him on the air mattress. Oneshot, with Spamano. AU.


"It's homecoming ASKING week! Ask that special person out _this_ week!" the loudspeaker blared.

The classes buzzed in excitement. The end of the week marked the homecoming dance, and going stag was something uncommon in World Academy.

Gilbert Beilschmidt, awesome extraordinaire, smirked and leaned back in his seat. He knew _exactly _who he was going to ask. This year, his way of asking would be more awesome than last year.

He tilted his head to look at Francis Bonnefoy, sex extraordinaire. The Frenchman was spraying his wrist with cologne.

Arthur Kirkland's favourite cologne, that is.

Gilbert wrinkled his nose. "Do you really have to use that squirrel fart shit?"

Francis smiled at his long-time friend. "I have my whole asking planned out already. Only it won't be taking place in school," He winked.

Gilbert pulled a disgusted face. "Don't give me mental images. _Gott_, I don't know if I even wanna go to the dance. But if I get the DJ gig, I can cockblock you guys all night,"

Francis dramatically put a hand to his heart. "That hurts, Gilbert," And then his eyes twinkled in mischief. "Are _you_ planning on asking anyone?"

"Tch, no." he lied.

"Don't fib. I saw your mouth twitch up when they announced that it was asking week."

Gilbert held his hands up. "Fine, fine, you caught me. I have everything I need in my locker already, though. I'm just missing roses, and I figured that you'd have some,"

"You freeloader. You had this all planned out, didn't you?" Francis chuckled.

"Ja, I'll need Antonio's help too. You have AP Chem with him next class, yeah? Tell him to tell Alfred."

"Will do."

Gilbert turned back around to face the front of the classroom and started to not pay attention. Calc BS- uh, _BC_'s first month was for review anyway.

* * *

><p>Francis sauntered over to his lab seat next to Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, football extraordinaire. The Spaniard was on the other side of the room, talking animatedly to Elizaveta Héderváry, self-defence extraordinaire.<p>

The blond suspected that, based on Antonio's slight blush and the Hungarian's winks, the brunet was asking Elizaveta what was the best way to woo Lovino Vargas, swearing extraordinaire.

When Antonio happily jogged back to his seat, Francis raised an eyebrow. "What did Elizaveta suggest this time?"

"Something involving ketchup. Ketchup isn't very romantic…" Antonio frowned.

Francis nodded. He then looked around to make sure that no one would eavesdrop, and then he motioned for Antonio to come closer. The confused teen leaned forward, but held back a bit.

The blond sighed in fond annoyance. "'I'm not going to kiss your ear like last time. Gilbert told me to tell you something,"

Antonio broke into a smile and leaned forward expectantly. "What is it?"

"Tell Alfred to tell everyone, yes, _everyone_, in this school that they should all go to J-Lounge around break. Gilbert has something planned." Francis half-whispered.

It was Antonio's turn to raise an eyebrow suggestively. "Right away, Francisco!" He winked, and then remembered what he wanted to tell his friend. "Ay, I almost forgot…"

"You do that a lot," Francis teased.

"During lunch…make up something to not let people go to the garden house. Can you tell Feli to drag Lovino blindfolded to the courtyard?" he asked shyly.

Francis smiled again to himself, revealing a perfect row of straight, blindingly white teeth. "I love being a messenger."

* * *

><p>"Alfredo!"<p>

The American, eating contest extraordinaire, turned around in his Nike high-tops. "What's up, Tonio?"

"You don't mind telling everyone to go to J-Lounge during break, do you?"

"Why, what's happening?"

"You'll find out." The Spaniard winked, speeding away at the track.

"Hey, that's not fair! You got a head start!" Alfred shouted, running after the brunet to beat him at the mile record.

* * *

><p>In the locker room, Alfred took out his HTC Hero and sent a mass-text to everyone in the school but one. He had orders to tell that person separately.<p>

He even had the teachers' numbers.

_J-Lounge during break. no questions allowed.  
><em>_just do it._

* * *

><p>The suave French teen taped a sign to the door leading to the courtyard.<p>

"_WARNING: HEALTH AND SAFETY HAZARD_

_Arthur Kirkland (eyebrows with a body) baked scones and someone dumped them in the courtyard._

_PLEASE DO NOT ENTER."_

Francis called Antonio. "All set!"

Antonio smiled as he opened the door leading to the garden house in the courtyard. "¡Muchas gracias, mi amigo!"

"Anytime!" He ran off to see Gilbert's progress.

* * *

><p>Francis stood at the display in front of him, jaws hitting the tiled floor.<p>

Gilbert stood up and gestured towards everything. "Awesome, isn't it?"

Recovering from his shock, Francis ducked his head and shielded his face from Gilbert with a hand. He started chuckling.

"What? He can't say no!" Gilbert protested.

"I'm sure he can't."

* * *

><p>"Feli, what the fuck? Let me have my pizza!" Lovino Vargas tried to pull off the blindfold, but Feliciano kept it in place.<p>

"There are tomatoes to where you're going, it's okay!"

The grumpier Italian visibly calmed down a bit, but riled up again in a matter of two seconds. "Take the goddamn blindfold off and I won't castrate you when we get home."

"Oh, look, we're here!" Feliciano hurriedly shouted. Lovino heard a door close heavily behind him.

"It's fucking humid in here. Feli...Feli! What the hell, get me out of here, you little ass!"

He heard a soft strumming of the G-major chord.

Guitar.

"What the hell..." Lovino took off the cloth covering his eyes and immediately saw a trail of cherry tomatoes leading to the far corner of the room, which he immediately identified as the garden house.

Grabbing the nearby basket, he silently picked up the cherry tomatoes, listening and humming along to the song being played in the background. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had heard it before.

The faint music grew louder as his basket filled.

Lovino only cared for the tomatoes in the moment. He didn't pay attention to the path until he stopped humming and the song being played on some guitar stopped playing.

It was _then_ when he noticed the pair of shiny black dress shoes in front of him.

"That was our first song, Lovi."

The Italian's head snapped up, his gaze immediately being met with a pair of emerald orbs. His throat dried up and he stared, blinking once.

"Will you go to homecoming with me?" Antonio strummed the F major chord.

A second later, the Spaniard felt a sting in his arm. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You weird bastard. Could've just given me a box of Ferrero Rocher and I would've said 'sì' anyway."

Lovino placed the basket down beside his feet and took a step closer to the other.

He grabbed Antonio's sun-kissed face down to his level and kissed a searing kiss.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mattie! Where 'r ya going?"<p>

Matthew Williams, hockey extraordinaire, turned around to face his older twin. He raised an eyebrow. "Class."

"Nope!" Alfred cheerfully yelled, and he pulled a blindfold over Matthew's eyes too quickly for the other to react.

"What the hell, Alfred! Get this off me!"

"Not until you've reached your destination! Now buckle up or the seniors'll trample you!"

* * *

><p>Matthew heard music.<p>

Really, really, cheesy romantic music. It was in French.

_What the hell?_

He also caught a faint scent of roses.

_What the **hell**?_

"Alfred, why'd you drag me to Francis's house?"

He heard laughs.

_Why the hell are there people in Francis's house? __Oh shit this is an orgy or something isn't i-_

Alfred took Matthew's blindfold off.

They were in the J-Lounge. The suddenly-small room seemed to have the whole student body watching him there, and the dense crowd parted to reveal Gilbert,

who was lying down on a blow-up mattress.

With red and white sheets.

And rose petals streamed around him and the "bed."

Maple-scented candles at every corner.

With a single full rose clenched in his smirking mouth in between his perfect rows of teeth.

With just his boxers on.

Matthew stood there, shell-shocked. His windpipe closed, and he blinked multiple times.

The Prussian got up from the mattress and sauntered over to where Matthew was standing.

He put his mouth close to Matthew's right ear, blowing into it. Receiving no response from the stiff body, he whispered words, many words, words not appropriate to be typed out; sweet nothings were spoken directly into the Canadian's ear, for him and only him.

Matthew's thoughts were jumbled, clouded. The only sentence he heard from Gilbert's thin, sinful lips were: _Homecoming, babe?_

Gilbert was so close to him, maybe too close, and the blond couldn't take it anymore.

He doubled over in laughter.

Matthew clutched his flat stomach. He fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands; his whole body frame trembled with guffaws.

Others in the room felt it was appropriate to let out their pent-up laughter at that time as well, and light flashed from two cameras somewhere in the room.

He almost fell to the floor, tears streamed down his face from laughing too much.

When the Canadian eventually looked up again, Gilbert was staring down at him, eyes sparkling, his mouth twitching up in a smile. Now with a slight smirk, the Prussian mouthed again, "_Homecoming?"_

His stomach slightly aching and cheeks still wet from the hilarity of the situation, Matthew nodded several times before covering his face again, chortling, his now-calmer giggles being muffled by his red hoodie sleeves.

Gilbert knelt down and brought Matthew's chin up with two of his calloused fingers.

The blond stared into the other's deep, rich, red-wine coloured eyes for a moment, and glanced down when the single rose was thrown into his hands.

When he looked up again, his full lips were immediately seized.

* * *

><p><strong>Um so yeah to celebrate homecoming week at my school I wrote this. actually HC week and asking week were like 2 or 3 weeks ago but whatever suck it<strong>

**i didn't actually go to to football game or the dance ehehehe**

**Who found the brand name and its slogan I've subtly included in this?**

**Other than that, thanks so much for reading, and reviews are highly appreciated! :D**


End file.
